scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Beau Neville
Beau Neville is a police detective who worked undercover as a gardener of Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree's mansion. While he was an instant suspect to Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones, Daphne Blake thought he was cute. Physical appearance Beau is a Caucasian male, with a tall, thick build, brown hair, and hazel or dull blue eyes. He wears worker clothes, consisting of a brown shirt with rolled up sleeves, a white t-shirt underneath, gray pants, and gloves. Personality While undercover, Beau acted very irritable, brutish and very protective of his plants. These qualities made him a potential suspect for Velma and Fred. Whether or not this was just a cover, it is unknown. History Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Beau was a mysterious gardner that had been employed for several months by Simone. With the exception of Daphne, he was not very trusted by the group as there was not much known about him. Beau appeared a bit cranky, but this could be because Scooby ruined his garden while chasing Simone's cats. Scooby and Shaggy would run into Beau again after seeing the zombie of Morgan Moonscar, the pirate. However, when Beau decided to investigate he didn't see anyone. Eventually the rest of the gang, along with Lena and Simone, heard the screams and found Shaggy, Scooby, and Beau. While Shaggy and Scooby explained what they saw, Beau again rebuffed their explanation, saying he never saw anything. Velma quickly interrogated him, asking why he was so far away from the plantation. He said he was trying to plant, but when Velma saw that the holes he dug were far too big for plants (perhaps even the size of elephants). Beau grumbled and left. Later on Lena tells the group that she left Beau his dinner but he wasn't in his room. Simone tells them that Beau normally keeps to himself and eats by himself. While Fred immediately believes he's a criminal, Simone wonders but rebuffs saying he had excellent references when they first hired him. Velma, Fred, and Daphne would later run into Beau in the swamp while searching for Scooby and Shaggy whom they heard screaming. Daphne was the first to volunteer to split up with Beau, much to Fred's disdain. But Velma agreed to go with him to keep her eye on him, Beau quickly tired of Velma's treatment of him as a suspect. Despite Velma's treatment to him, he saves her from quicksand. While they are never shown to have encountered the zombies who were roaming that night, they eventually bumped back into Fred and Daphne, who had. Beau soon witnesses the three suddenly leviate and despite his attempts, he couldn't get either one down. He was punched by Velma, who was then hit by Daphne. All were puzzled by how it was they were doing this through no control of their own, they didn't know that Scooby and Shaggy had found their vodoo dolls and been playing with them like toys. Beau, Velma, Daphne, and Fred would soon return to the manison and find Simone missing. They found Lena who said that Simone had been dragged by the zombies down the secret passage from the Civil War years. But when Velma reveals that Lena's lying, Lena and Simone show their true colors as the villians. They use their vodoo dolls of the group to bind them back. They all shockingly learn that Simone and Lena were survivors of a group of settlers that came to the island, the pirate Morgan Moonscar came and killed their people by sending them into the bayou and were eaten by alligators. Filled with grief and vengeance, they turned to their cat god for power to punish the pirates. They were given their wish, they became werecats and murdered the pirates. However because of using their cat god's power, Lena and Simone had in some way become bewitched by the power given to them and they began to feel more possessive of the island. To keep their immorality they drained the life out of everyone that ever came to the island. Feeling hungry to keep their power, they made the ferry driver, Jacques, into one of them so Lena could lure outsiders to the island. Daphne soon adds in that the zombies were just the poor souls that Lena and Simone had drained, and also that the zombies were only trying to warn them but then they wouldn't share their fate. After explaining, they prepared for the harvest moon to come into alignment but then they could drain the group. However their attempts are foiled when Shaggy and Scooby, along with the zombies, intervened. This gave Velma enough time to grab hold of her voodoo doll and was able to unbind herself and the others. But Lena and Simone were still bent on keeping their immortality and tried draining Scooby and Shaggy of their life. However their attempts were foiled by Daphne and Velma, who decided to give them a taste of their own medicine by using their dolls to hold back Lena and Simone. Beau and Fred proceeded to keep Scooby and Shaggy safe and see if they were alright. Luckily, Simone and Lena didn't drain too much and Shaggy and Scooby were alright. However, there Jacques is able to come to Simone and Lena's aide. While Beau tried one last effort to help protect the gang, by using a torch, it was to no avail. But luck was on their side, just as Simone reached out for them, their skin began to disintegrate. Velma revealed that the harvest moon was no longer in alignment and their time was up. The gang then watched Lena, Simone, and Jacques' bodies disintegrate and their bones imploded into dust. While the gang is in shock, they worry how the police won't believe them. However Beau revealed he's really an undercover detective who had come as a gardner to figure out the mystery behind the dozens and dozens of disappearances to those that had visited Moonscar island. So he was technically digging around for evidence, but he wasn't sure what to tell his superiors. Daphne is thrilled quickly, (because she had a witness to prove what she and the others saw that night) asks him to be a guest on her TV show. Later on in the morning as they depart from the island, Beau says an enchanting poem to Velma, which leaves her awestruck. While he's flattered, he confessed he'd like to write detective novels. To which Velma said she's always been fond of a good detective—novel, she meant (denying anying attraction she may or may not have had towards him), and told him about her mystery bookstore, which impressed him. Appearances * DTV1. Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Notes/trivia * In the book, Scooby-Doo! Scooby...Don't!, a holographic image is included on each page. On one of its pages, it showed a hologram of Beau, and when turned, his head would turn into a skull. In other languages Category:Law enforcement Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims